Mended Stars
by NinjaConeko
Summary: It's been 6 months since the Starlights had left Earth. But soon, they discover Kakyuu is trying to chart their future, and three girls from Crescen are secret ingredients in her plan.
1. Starlights Return

After they had returned to Kinmoku, Seiya had immediately felt the loss of his Odango. He had fought along side her when they defeated Galaxia, and now there was a slim chance that they would ever meet again.

He saw his charred planet, a loss greater than even Usagi. He could feel a tear slip from his eye, but he couldn't slow down. Several things had to be done to restore this almost lifeless planet.

It had been nearly 5 months now, that memory of first coming back to Kinmoku ran through his head. He was almost always a female now, but still had a habit of referring to herself as a man. For some reason, this irritated Taiki and Yaten.

"Seiya! Get up!" Taiki's voice shouted from outside her door. A slight groan escaped the room. "I mean it this time! This is the third time I've tried to wake you up." Taiki always sounded bitchy in the morning.

Still, Seiya managed to drag herself out of her bed. It was always so cold in the morning. She put on her dress, walking outside the door with a small shiver. The Kinmoku's of the planet had been restored as well, the starseeds back in the rightful people.

But still, she felt empty. She had been too busy to visit Earth. Seiya shook this thought from her head. Why had she been thinking about this so much?

Yaten watched as Seiya walked, rather slinked, into the room. "About time." came her annoyed voice. Seiya paid no attention to this. She was rather used to it.

Kakyuu came into the hall, looking relatively happy. A little too happy. It was a little creepy, actually. "Good morning, Princess." said the three girls. "Good morning."

"If you don't mind my asking, why do you look so excited?" leave it to Yaten to have these questions. "Well, I guess it's because I managed to get the rather 'inward' Princess Nutaal to come to Kinmoku." The girls looked rather confused. Kakyuu gave a small laugh. "From Crescen."

"We knew what she was from, but why?" Kakyuu smiled. "If I wanted you to know, I would have said so by now." she had a tendency to do that, and it really made the girls frustrated.

"Oh, and Seiya, would you mind being a male tonight?" Seiya raised her eyebrow. "What? Why?" Kakyuu smiled. "You'll see." Seiya simply nodded, although she was rather interested in why she was supposed to be a male.

As Kakyuu left the room, Taiki turned to Seiya. "I don't know what she's planning, but it can't be good."


	2. The Moonlights

Three girls were in a similar fashion of confusion when they heard strange news from their princess. "Nutaal, what do you mean, "a way of starting our lives"?" a brunette was inquiring the dark blue haired princess. She smiled, which worried the girls. This couldn't be good.

"Well, you will definitely be happy to meet them." She smiled again. "Okay, whose 'them'?" this time a black haired senshi asked the question. "A few senshi from Kinmoku." that was the only clue she gave them.

"I still don't understand." a white haired girl said, "why do we need to do this again? We're perfectly happy on our own." leave it to her to act so stubborn. Nutaal sighed. "You'll understand soon."

As she left, the raven girl turned to the brown one. "Mavi, why does she insist on this?" she whispered. Mavi shook her head. "Only time will tell, Mayachi."

The white one was far from calm. "We're the Moonlights, dammit! Why does she want to get rid of us?" she complained. Mavi shook her head. "Zorya, she doesn't mean it that way. She won't be around forever, and I just think she's thinking of the best for us." Zorya stuck out her tongue childishly. "Yeah yeah, whatever."

Mayachi turned to Mavi. "She seems intent on getting us, you know what." she mumbled. Mavi nodded. "I've noticed." She shook her head. "I know she cares about us, but she cares way too much. And we don't even know what the others look like."

Zorya groaned. "This is so stupid." Mavi turned to her. "Maybe it will all turn good in the end, Salana* forgiving." she tried to look at the bright side of things. Zorya rolled her eyes. "Don't put all your faith in the goddess, Mavi."

Mayachi shrugged. "They might be okay, I guess." she sighed. Zorya looked at the window. "I suppose all we can do now is hope."


End file.
